


Second Time Around[JinHwi OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: In which Daehwi and Jinyoung found themselves being in love with each other again for the second time around.Alternatively where Daehwi is an interior designer and Jinyoung is a businessman who was forced to change his house interior.





	Second Time Around[JinHwi OneShot]

Jinyoung ruffled his hair frustratingly as he was fooled again by his mothers antics.She just set him up again for a blind date which he is seriously not interested at.

He sighed and turned his cold gaze to the girl in front of him.He even saw the girl flinch but he doesn't care,he just wants to get out of this mess that his mother made again.

"Look,I don't have time for this bullshit.Let's just get this over with.Forget whatever it is that my mother said.I am not interested at you."He straightforwardly told her as he stood up to take his leave.

As soon as he got inside his car,he fished for his phone inside his pocket and angrily pressed numbers from the screen,calling his mother.  
"Mom,we need to talk."He told her sternly and hanged up after.

He knows that he's being rude right now but he can't take it anymore.His mom is going too far with all of this blind date shits.It has been like this for the past 3 months and he's tired of it.Why can't she just let him take care of his own love life?

He drove to his mother's house and as soon as he arrived,he was welcomed by his mother's open arms and wide smile.

"And how was the date,my dear son"Jinyoung swears,if only he doesn't know better,he would've just lashed out his anger to his mother.But he knows his mother,even if he lashes out,she'll still be calm and smiling.

"Mom...I told you to stop this right?Why can't you understand me?"He told his mother with a calm,yet frustrated tone.

His mother sighed."Jinyoung,I'm getting old already.I also want a little version of you or atleast just see you settle down before I even die."  
He can't help but sigh at his mother's dramatic response.He understands his mother but he can't just force himself to marry someone he doesn't even love.

"Mom...I promise,you're still gonna see me marry...just please let me take care of my own love life." He begged in despair at his mother.  
"Okay...but...I've been wanting to ask you about this Jinyoung-ah." His mother looked at him expectantly.  
"Is there a reason on why you kept rejecting the blind dates?" He was caught off guard by his mother's question.

He knows that his mother would notice that he kept rejecting the dates without even trying if the relationship would work out.He knows that the day would come,where his mother deserves to know the truth.

"I'll be honest...I'm..not interested in girls." He avoided his mother's gaze.  
"Oh so you're interested in guys instead?" He looked at his mother,only to see her with a smirk painted on her face.

He remained silent.He saw how a smile form on his mother's face.

"I knew it! You should've told me earlier! I could've arranged you with guys instead!" His jaw dropped at what his mother said.

Wait...what...?

His mother is now smiling widely.

"Mom...you're okay with it?" He asked,still shocked at the turn of events.

It's not that his mom was against it. He was actually giving hints that he's not interested at girls but then his mom continued setting up blind dates so he thought,it's either she haven't noticed the hints or she just doesn't accept it.

But voila! Here's his mother laughing happily at him.

"Of course! I want you to be happy,so if my son wants a man then go,get yourself one!" His mother giggled and hugged him tightly.

"And yes...I won't meddle in your love life anymore...just make sure to introduce me to my future son-in-law!" His mother winked at him.  
He shook his head and laughed at his mother.

It's been a long time since they talked and laughed with each other,without any problems and worries.  
He haven't had time since he was busy with their business,being the only one managing it,it's totally tough for him but he consults his mother every time a problem arises.

His father,well,he's with his own family. His mom and dad separated when he was young.It was a mutual decision for his parents so it's not really a problem for him. He was hurt at first but he learned to accept it as time passed by.

He bid goodbye to his mother and drove back to his own house to rest since tomorrow will surely be a long day for him again.  
_____________________________________________

Truth be told,the next day was truly a long day for him. Starting from his mother,pestering him about changing his house interior.

His mother visited him early in the morning and when he says early in the morning,it means five o'clock in the freaking morning.

"Mom,what brought you here at five o'clock?" He asked with a slightly annoyed but sleepy tone.  
"Can't I visit my own son?" His mother laughed heartily.

And he can't help but think on how his mother has so much energy at this kind of time.

"And Bae Jinyoung..." He turned to his mother who called him with such a serious voice.  
"Your house interior is seriously so creepy and boring.The lighting is also too dark!I'm contacting an interior designer for this!" He can't help but feel frustrated at his mother.

She's not meddling with my love life anymore but then here she is, meddling with my own house instead.

"Mom! My house is fine! Please,no need to call an interior designer." He told her but he knows that it won't work since his mother is looking at him with such determined eyes.

"No it's not! You should change it into a livelier one! That's why you can't get a boyfriend,you always have such a cold aura.Even your house has a cold aura." His mother shook her head.

And with that,he didn't put up an argument anymore because he knows he won't win.

"The interior designer will visit your office next week.Make sure to look presentable and please,be a bit more cheerful! Don't treat him coldly!" His mother half threatened him and he just nodded at her before they parted.

After he finished the papers that needs to be signed,he left the company to meet out some of his friends.

He entered a 101 Café and was immediately greeted by a loud group.  
It was in the middle of the afternoon that's why there weren't much people inside aside from his friends.

"And Bae Jinyoung is here!" Ong Seongwoo stood up to welcome him.Beside him is his boyfriend,Kang Daniel who pointed at the seat beside Park Jihoon,Jinyoung's very own bestfriend.

He just nodded at Seongwoo's welcome remark and took a seat beside Jihoon.

"What's the matter,Jinyoung-ah? You're mother set you up again for a blind date?" Yoon Jisung,one of his friends and the owner of the Café went out from the kitchen with an iced americano in his hands and took a seat beside a short male,named Ha Sungwoon.

"No,she actually told me that she'll stop meddling with my lovelife already." He sighed.

"Oh,isn't that a good thing then?" Daniel asked while resting his hands on Seongwoo's thighs.

"Yeah..." He answered and took a sip at the iced americano that Jisung gave him.

"And now what's with that sulky face of yours?" Jihoon asked and raised a brow.

"She just freaking told me that she'll call an interior designer to change my house interior!" He informed them with a frown on his face.  
"And what's the bad thing about that?" Sungwoon asked while leaning his head into Jisung's shoulder.

"Hyung! She wants me to freaking change it when I don't even see any problem of having it!" He complained.  
"But you know what,Jinyoungie.I think your mother is right." Jihoon shrugged at him.

He looked at his bestfriend unbelievably.He can't believe this,his bestfriend is actually taking his mother's side.  
"I mean,the interior of your house is actually kinda creepy...so why not change it to a livelier color and tone right?"

Jihoon explained and he seriously can't believe this anymore. The group chorused a series of 'Yes!' and 'Jihoon's right!'.

He decided not to argue further since no matter what he says,it wouldn't even change his mother's mind.

They continued talking and decided to part ways when they noticed that it was getting late already.  
It has been a long time since they gathered like this.Even though they're not complete,it was good that some of them actually had time to meet up.

They were originally 11.

They were all different but they surprisingly got along with each other well when they were in Highschool.

Yoon Jisung,Ha Sungwoon,Park Jihoon,Ong Seungwoo and Kang Daniel were the only ones present today.

There's still Lai Guanlin,Park Woojin,Kim Jaehwan,Hwang Minhyun and of course...Lee Daehwi.

He can't help but feel bitter at the thoughts of the last person.

It's been a long time,huh.8 Years and I'm still stuck.

He's still hurt. Hurt over the fact that the person he loved,left him without saying anything. 

But he can't blame him.He can't blame Daehwi.Jinyoung never gave him an assurance that they were together.He thought all of the hugs and kisses that they shared were enough for Daehwi to know that he's a big part of his life  
.  
Turns out that it weren't enough.The thing that makes him feel bitter is that,he didn't even say it to him.A simple 'Goodbye' doesn't hurt right?  
He parked his car,tearing away the thoughts about Daehwi on his head.

Don't think about it too much,Jinyoung-ah.You won't see each other anymore anyway.

_____________________________________________

A week has passed and so far,his mother hasn't called him regarding the interior designer that she's planning to send at his office.

It was a Monday morning when one of his friends,Hwang Minhyun,video called him.

"What?" It was the first thing he asked when he was connected to Minhyun's video call.  
"Really,Bae Jinyoung? Can't you even say a simple 'Hi' to your beloved hyung?" Minhyun laughed heartily at the other line  
.  
Minhyun must be on his own apartment since he recognizes the blue wallpaper in the video.

"Hi hyung...happy? Now what is it?" He answered the older sarcastically but then ended up smiling a bit when his hyung laughed and gave a thumbs up.  
He heard a sound of a small movement and a whisper on the other line.He raised his brows.Was that Jihoon's voice...?

"Hyung,who's there with you?" He saw how the older's eyes widened.

"Ohh...uhh...I'm with Jihoon right now." Minhyun told him while turning the camera to the younger beside him.Jihoon just smiled nervously at him. Hmm Park Jihoon and Hwang Minhyun? Why did I notice it just now?

He knows how his bestfriend admired Minhyun and he saw them exchange greetings and secret glances before but he didn't really think deeply about it.

Now he feels sad because Jihoon didn't even say anything about it but he totally understands since Jihoon doesn't tell him things when he's still not sure about it.  
He decided to just let it go and smiled at them.

He saw how Minhyun suddenly turned into a serious mode and how Jihoon has a worried expression painted on his face,which made him wonder why.

"Did you hear about it already?" Minhyun asked before he can even speak.

He frowned.Clearly confused and uninformed.

"He's back,Jinyoung-ah."  
"Who's back?"  
"Lee Daehwi is back." Minhyun's voice sounded worried.

Jinyoung remained silent. Well,fuck. He shouldn't care about this anymore.

"Okay." He replied after a short while.

This time,it was Minhyun's turn to frown and Jihoon eyeing him with an unreadable expression.

"Okay? That's it?"Minhyun asked him,obviously confused.  
"Yeah,that's it,so what if he's back? Nothing important." He replied nonchalantly.

"Bae Jinyoung,you know that I know you more than anyone else right?You're not okay." Jihoon straight up told him.  
He can't really lie to his bestfriend. He tried his best to lie but unfortunately,it didn't work out.

"Then what should I do? Welcome him with open arms? Tell him that he probably moved on while I'm here,still so fucking inlove with him?" 

He saw the two look at each other and sighed.

"Jinyoung-ah,we understand you but you can't run away forever.We're having a reunion next month and Daehwi would probably be there." Jihoon informed him.

"I'm not going." He told them immediately. "I have loads of works to do."  
"But-"  
"Hyung please,not now..." He cut Minhyun from saying anything further.

Minhyun just smiled at him weakly and mouthed a small 'I understand'.

"Thank you...I'll hang up now.I hope I can have a meal with you two some time.You still have lots to explain to me,Park Jihoon." He told them and he saw his bestfriend turn crimson red,especially when Minhyun wrapped his free arm into the younger's waist.

"We will,just tell us when you have time!" Minhyun laughed and they decided to end the video call.

He sighed.He's fucking back.Lee Daehwi is back.And now all his chances of not meeting him is ruined. Well,unless,Jinyoung doesn't go in that reunion then his life would seriously be good already.

His phone rang.Reaching for it,he saw his mom's name on the screen and immediately answered it.

"The interior designer would be going there at your office later at 3:00.Make yourself presentable,Bae Jinyoung!" His mother informed him before he can even ask anything.

"And,don't be rude,okay? Enjoy,my son!" She didn't even wait for his answer and just hung up.

He sighed.What's the point of making himself presentable anyway? He'll just meet whoever this interior designer is and then it's done.

But he still somehow obeyed his mom.He made himself look atleast formal and waited for the designer at his office.

"Mr. Bae,the designer is here already." His secretary informed him through the intercom.  
"Okay,in the office." He told her shortly and prepared himself.

He stood up when the door opened.And when he saw the who the person is,well,he knew that he's clearly fucked up.

The person bowed at him.

"Hi,I'm Lee Daehwi and I'm the interior designer that your mother contacted for help." 

He can't believe this. He can't fucking believe this. 

Lee Daehwi is standing in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He told him with a frown.

He's not sure of what emotion passed briefly into Daehwi's eyes.

Hurt? Impossible.

"As what I said earlier,I'm the interior designer that your mother contacted,Mr.Bae."

He can't believe this right now.The younger is acting like nothing happened between them. Like nothing happened in the past.

"Are you kidding me right now,Lee Daehwi?" He made a move towards the younger.

He knows that he's being rude right now and that his mother would seriously murder him if ever she finds out about it but that's the least he cares about right now.

Daehwi didn't even budge when he moved towards him. The younger just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"You're showing up right now and act like nothing happened in the past?"He told him between his gritted teeth.

This honestly makes him angry and he doesn't know why. It makes him angry on how the younger is acting like they haven't known each other before.

"Mr. Bae,I'm here for my work.Please don't make this hard. We can finish this quickly and I guarantee you that you won't see me ever again." Daehwi sighed and took a step back.

He looked at the younger sternly.  
"Sit down." Jinyoung told the younger coldly before heading to sit on his own chair.

He decided to just not let the past affect them.The faster they finish this,the better.

"So let's start now." He saw Daehwi put out a Portfolio in front of him.  
"These are the choices of lightings that we can offer." He looked at the pictures and explanations.

"You can choose between them,depending on what your taste is." Daehwi pushed the portfolio towards him,avoiding his eyes.  
"You choose.You're good at this.I don't have any idea about it." Jinyoung answered nonchalantly since he's in no mood to choose.  
"Uhh...I don't know the structure of your house so I don't know which suits the best." Daehwi answered nervously.

"Then go with me to my house and check it."

Well fuck.Why did I even say that?

"I mean...if you see it yourself then the work would be faster,right?" Jinyoung avoided the younger's surprised stare.

"Right...when do I go then?" He heard Daehwi sigh.  
"Next week.Tuesday.We'll meet here and drive there together.For now we're done,we'll discuss things next week." He informed and dismissed the younger,not wanting to prolong the talk since he feels suffocated by Daehwi's presence already.

"Okay.Nice meeting you again,Mr. Bae Jinyoung.See you next week." Daehwi bowed and went out of his office.

Jinyoung sighed as he massaged his temples.How can the world be this small? He was just talking earlier with his friends about Daehwi and now he just fucking met him face-to-face!

Without second thoughts,he drove his way to Minhyun's apartment,knowing that his bestfriend would probably sleep at the older guy's place based on their call this morning and he needed someone to take out his frustrations right now.

As soon as he arrived,he pressed the doorbell eagerly as he heard faint running footsteps approaching the door.  
"Don't you know how to wai-" Jihoon's sentence stopped midway when he saw Jinyoung standing infront of the door.

"Bae Jinyoung! Are you planning to break Minhyun hyung's doorbell?" Jihoon continued,rolling his eyes at the younger.

Minhyun approached them,placing both of his hands at Jihoon's shoulders.  
"Oh Jinyoung-ah! What brings you here?" He observed as his bestfriend blushed when Minhyun slid down his hands to the younger's waist.

He raised his eyebrows at them but then he remembered why he came to the two.

"I met him." He told them softly,looking down on the floor.  
"You met who?" Jihoon asked,wriggling out of Minhyun's hold,which the older complied to.

"Lee Daehwi.I met him today." He repeated,now looking at the couple in front of him.

He saw Jihoon's shocked face and Minhyun's frown.

"We'll talk about this inside,come in Jinyoung-ah." Minhyun gestured and pulled him inside his apartment while Jihoon was just quietly following them.

Jinyoung stared at the beer in front of him as the two older guys went to prepare something for dinner.

He told them everything. How Daehwi was the interior designer that his mom sent to fix his house,how Daehwi acted in front of him earlier,how stupid he was for inviting Daehwi to check his house out with him next week and most especially,how confused he is from his very own feelings right now.

One thing he knows is that,he's still inlove with him and he's surely in trouble because Lee Daehwi is in a relationship with his highschool friend named,Park Woojin.

He remembered how he felt when he heard the news from Minhyun.Maybe that's why he gave up on finding him. He gave up because he knows that he was already replaced.

He ruffled his hair frustratingly and stood up,not waiting for the two to prepare a dinner for him.

"Hyung,I'll go now..." He peeked his head inside the Kitchen and saw Jihoon giving Minhyun a backhug.

He smirked when Jihoon immediately jerked away,as if Minhyun was a sizzling fire that's going to burn him. Who knew that Park Jihoon can be clingy?  
"Oh are you not gonna wait for the dinner? It's almost finished already." Minhyun turned to him,unbothered by his 'boyfriend's' actions. 

He shook his head. "I'll just eat at home while working on some papers."

"Ramyun again?" Minhyun frowned. What a health-conscious grandpa...I wonder why Jihoon fell for him?Well,you can never understand love.

He mentally laughed at his own thoughts.Well,it's true that he'll eat Ramyun for tonight.He doesn't know how to cook and usually just orders at restaurants so what can he do?

"Bye! I'll see you two when we're all available again." He just smiled lightly at them,not answering Minhyun's question.

___________________________________________

He lets out a sigh for the hundredth time as he waits for Daehwi at his office.

After he went home from Minhyun's apartment last week,he began thinking about Daehwi,until now,the younger still occupied his whole mind.

He remembers it all.How they first met. How he fell for him.

And most importantly,how he shattered him too.

_________________________________________

Jinyoung kept his poker face as he walks in the hallway of his new school.There were no students around,most probably because the classes started already.

He was on his way to the Principal's office to get his schedule for the semester and luckily he found it based on the directions that his mother told him before he went to school.

He knocked on the door twice before he opened it.Surprisingly,the Principal wasn't there,instead he saw a petite guy with uneven eyelids sitting straight on the couch.

The guy,noticing Jinyoung's presence,immediately bowed and smiled brightly at him.  
"Hi! Are you new here? It's my first time seeing you around..." The guy asked him.

Not knowing what to say,Jinyoung just nodded at the guy,standing awkwardly by the door.

The guy patted the space beside him,gesturing him to sit. He stiffly sat beside him,leaving a comfortable space between them.

"I'm Lee Daehwi,Student Council Secretary." The guy stretched his hands for a handshake and smiled at him cutely.  
"Bae Jinyoung." He said simply,reaching out for the other's hands as he gave him a small smile.

Turns out that Daehwi was the one assigned to guide him since their Student Council President,named Yoon Jisung,is in his final year and is probably busy than all of them.

He adjusted to his new school well and also made some good friends,thanks to Lee Daehwi who's the epitome of sunshine.

The guy just loves to socialize with people which means he had to meet Daehwi's friends too since he's basically under his wing because he's new. It turned out good though,he met few friends which he basically treasures a lot.

Daehwi and him also got closer since they're basically together all the time,to the point where he's comfortable with Daehwi doing skinship and being clingy to him.He hated it when people are touchy with him but with Daehwi,he's completely fine with it.

And as time passed by,he also realized his feelings for the younger guy.

He likes Lee Daehwi.No,scratch that.

He loves Lee Daehwi.

He's not the type to deny his own feelings,so he completely knows and understand how and why he's feeling this way.

Firstly,Lee Daehwi is a complete fluffball and a sunshine. He attracts people with his bright and cheery personality,which is the complete opposite of his deep and dark persona,makes sense on why he fell for him.

Second,Lee Daehwi is really caring.  
He remembers when Daehwi tried to carry Daniel,when he accidentally slipped and was unable to get back up because of the pain.But he was unable to even lift him up due to his small frame.Good thing Seongwoo arrived on time.

Third,Lee Daehwi is a freaking music genius.Daehwi let him hear his composed songs when he dropped by his dorm for the first time.And he was really impressed,considering how young Daehwi is.Even he,had a hard time composing songs and melodies.Whenever Jinyoung can't sleep,Daehwi would always sing lullabies for him,either through real life or phone.

Jinyoung could seriously list thousands or even more,reasons on why he fell for Lee Daehwi but the important thing is,he loves Daehwi so much.

He saw Daehwi's frown from the opposite side of the table.The younger was writing an essay since earlier and all he did was stare at the younger while helping him from time to time.

"Jinyoung hyung...love...have you ever felt it before?" He watches as Daehwi stared right into his eyes,putting down the pen on his hands.

His forehead creased. **What's with the sudden question?**

"I have." He answered simply, smiling lightly at the younger.

"Are you possibly...inlove with someone right now?" He was caught off guard by Daehwi's question.

What should he answer? Should he say yes? But if he says yes then Daehwi will most probably ask him who it is, but he also doesn't want to lie and say no cause it'll just make him feel guilty.

"Uhh maybe?" He heard his own uncertainty but it wasn't because he's not sure about what he's feeling.

It was most probably because he's scared that he might not hold back and just blurt out to the younger that he's the special person in his heart.

"I wonder who it is...that person is lucky for sure! Tell me who,hyung!" He watched as Daehwi leaned forward,eyes full of curiosity.

**Yeah you're lucky but I'm luckier to have you.**

"It's no one.Now go finish your essay so that you can submit it tomorrow on time!" He saw the younger pout and all he did was chuckle at Daehwi's cuteness.

"But if I finish this on time and after I pass it tomorrow,you need to tell it to me!" He just laughed when Daehwi went back to write his essay furiously.

**I guess tomorrow is the right time to tell you then.**

"Hyung! I passed it already!" Daehwi clung unto his arm as they both walk inside Daehwi's dorm.  
"Good job,Hwi!" He smiled while ruffling the younger's hair.

"You promised me something though." Daehwi eyed him carefully as he sat on the couch.

Jinyoung stayed silent,contemplating whether he should sit beside the younger or not. Most importantly,hesitating whether he'll confess or not.

He ended up sitting beside Daehwi when the younger pulled him to sit on his side.

"Hyung?" Daehwi looked at him expectantly.

Jinyoung sighed. **Okay,it's now or never.**

"Lee Daehwi,listen to all the things that I would say,okay? I'll only say this once." He started to speak in a soft tone while facing Daehwi.  
"I love you.I don't know when did it start but I love you.I wasn't like this when I first came here.I was even maybe the epitome of darkness." He chuckled softly. "But that darkness...it vanished when a sunshine came to my life.It all changed when you came into my life." He saw Daehwi's widened eyes.

"Hyung I-" He silenced Daehwi.

"I'm not yet finished." He smiled lightly. "Promise me one thing,Hwi.Promise me that even though I confessed to you,it will not change our friendship." 

Daehwi just stared at him. Jinyoung calmed himself and stared at Daehwi back,showing his sincerity.Although he knows that he's ready to be rejected by the younger.

"Hyung...I..." Daehwi started,not knowing how to express what he feels.  
"It's okay,Hwi. I know that I don't stand a chance so-"

"No hyung!" Jinyoung was startled when Daehwi raised his voice in panic.  
"I mean...I also feel the same way." Daehwi smiled at him widely.  
"Ohh oka- wait what?" His eyes widened when he realized what the younger meant.

"I love you too,hyung." Daehwi chuckled and smiled afterwards.

__________________________________________

"Good Morning Mr. Bae,sorry for being late,I was stuck in a traffic." Daehwi told him as he entered his office.

"Just call me Jinyoung." He bluntly said.

Daehwi just nodded but he didn't miss the confusion that played for a second inside the younger's eyes.

He ignored it and stood up,gesturing the younger to follow him.

He opened the door of his car when they arrived at the parking lot. He looked at Daehwi and the younger immediately knew what he wanted.

"What about my car?" Daehwi asked but got inside Jinyoung's car anyway.

Jinyoung secretly smiled. 

"Later." He said simply as he closed the car door.

__________________________________________

As soon as they arrived,Daehwi immediately pulled out the portfolio inside his bag and all Jinyoung did was watch him as the younger looked at the current state of his house.

"Hmm it's not bad as what your mother said...it's just gives a bit of dark and cold atmosphere." Daehwi whispered but since it's just the two of them,Jinyoung heard it clearly.

He stayed silent though,still staring at the younger.

Daehwi looked back at him. "We'll just change your wallpaper into a brighter color,is that okay?"

Jinyoung shrugged but then nodded afterwards. "Up to you,Hwi."

Both of them froze at the accidental mention of the older's nickname for the younger.  
Shit. Why did I say that?

"I mean,it's up to you,Mr. Lee." He corrected,shifting uncomfortably from where he stood.

Daehwi just cleared his throat. "It's fine,Jinyoung.You can call me whatever you want." 

He frowned at the younger. What does he mean?

"I mean,you're my client so you can call me at whatever you're comfortable in calling me." Daehwi cleared out then proceeded into observing his place again.

Now,how am I supposed to move on when you're giving me the reason to hold on?

__________________________________________

Of all the things that he was avoiding,being stuck with Daehwi for a whole night,is the first in the list.

He sighed as he watched the raindrops fall violently outside the window.  
"Hey...I...can go home if you're not comfortable with my presence here..." He looked back at Daehwi who's head is hung low and his hands fidgeting the pen that he was holding.

The younger must've sensed his stiffness with him around . He feels bad for treating Daehwi like that but he can't help it. He's confused on what to feel and do at the younger's sudden appearance in his life again.

"No,it's too dangerous. It's raining hard outside." He stared at Daehwi seriously before proceeding to sit beside him.  
"But you look really uncomfortable...I don't want to cause any discomfort here." Daehwi's phone rang as soon as he finished his sentence.

Jinyoung caught a sight of the phone on the table before Daehwi muttered a soft 'Excuse me' and proceeded to walk away to talk to the person on the line.

Chamsae Woojiniee❤️

And it was as if that one glance to the phone,was what Jinyoung needed to snap and go back to reality again. 

Daehwi has a boyfriend. He's in a relationship and he doesn't want to ruin any of that.Knowing Park Woojin,he knows that Daehwi is in good hands.

His mood went down abruptly. Move on, Bae Jinyoung. He's not yours and will never be yours.

Daehwi went back and sat beside him again.

"Sorry for that." Jinyoung looked at Daehwi's apologetic face.  
"It's fine." He said coldly before he stood up and went to his bedroom.

He plopped down on his bed frustratingly but then stood up again to rummage inside his closet to find extra clothes for the younger.  
He picked out a white shirt and a jogging pants and went out to give it to the younger.

Daehwi just stared at him with a confused face.

"You won't wear that to sleep,would you?" He saw the younger flush in embarrassment as he reached out for the clothes.  
"Thank you.Uhhh...where's the bathroom?" Daehwi smiled at him sincerely as he pointed the way to the bathroom.

Not too long after he went back to his own room when Daehwi knocked on his door.

"Uhh where am I...supposed to sleep?" The younger asked him as soon as he opened his door.

He pointed the guest room just in front of his,without saying anything.

Daehwi just whispered a small 'Thank you' before retreating to go to the guest room.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling,blanket wrapped around his body.  
He remembered how confused he was when the younger just left without any warning. Without any goodbye's.

_____________________________________________

"Hey,have you all seen Hwi?" Jinyoung asked his friends when Daehwi didn't show up earlier at the entrance of their University.

They agreed to meet there always before the school starts and Daehwi didn't show up earlier today. 

He sent the younger a text message and even tried calling too, but no one was answering. He's honestly so worried right now that he can't even concentrate on his lessons.

"Oh we haven't seen him.Maybe he's sick or what?" Seongwoo told him while stuffing his mouth with Kimbap.  
"But he would normally answer my text and calls to assure me..." He whispered,more to himself.  
"Don't worry too much.He's probably resting right now." His bestfriend,Jihoon assured him instead. 

Little did he know that,the day that he feared the most,the day where his life was probably taken,the day where Lee Daehwi left him,has come.

"Oh,I thought you knew it,Mr. Bae. He dropped out the school and will be leaving the country for good." His teacher informed him as e felt the whole  
world stop after hearing the news.

"Oh really?" That was all he could say after storming out of the room,he bowed for respect first though.

______________________________________________

Hurt is an understatement on what he felt at that moment when Daehwi left him.He felt betrayed.He knows that they haven't really cleared out their relationship with each other but why did the younger just leave him without saying even just a simple goodbye?

He would understand him. He would have tried to understand him if Daehwi said the truth. He loves him so much,that he's willing to give the younger what he wants.

If only you told me the truth.

He let his heart and mind at peace as he closed his eyes,drifting off from reality.

_______________________________________________

He woke up at the middle of the night because of the roaring thunder.

He bolted up quickly from his bed,mind drifting off to one person.

Daehwi...

He immediately ran to the guest's room and saw the younger shaking uncontrollably inside the blanket that was wrapped around him.  
Daehwi looked at him from where he was sitting,fear evident in his eyes.

He unwrapped the blanket that Daehwi held on tightly and wrapped his arms to the younger,hugging him instead.  
"Hyung..." Daehwi's voice cracked as the tears that he was holding back poured continuously.

He held Daehwi tighter when he realized that the younger was crying. This is one of the things he hates the most. He hates to see Daehwi cry. It makes him weak even now.

Daehwi has always been scared of thunders and lightnings. Everything feels nostalgic for Jinyoung because everytime situations like this happens,he has always been there for the younger. 

"Shh Hwi,I'm here.I'll protect you." He whispered to the younger's ears while rubbing his back,still hugging him tightly.

A few minutes later when he felt Daehwi finally calm down a bit.He felt the younger visibly relax in his arms.

"Hyung..." Daehwi wriggled out of his arms and called out on him.

He froze for a second,remembering how Daehwi called him earlier and now. He was too worried and caught up to even notice that the younger dropped the very formal way he used to call him.

"Hmm?" He chose to reply casually.  
"I'm sorry." He froze for the second time. What...?

Noticing how the older stiffen like a stone,Daehwi chose to continue and not let him talk first.

"I'm sorry for everything.I know I...messed up...I hurt you so bad but...I want to explain myself,even if it's too late already.." He fights the urge to stand up and walk away when he heard Daehwi's voice falter.

He's scared. Scared of what will happen after Daehwi tells him the truth.  
He chose to stay silent. Let's end this all,Jinyoung.Maybe this is all you need to move on.

"My father.He was sick.His condition worsened that we needed to transfer to another country just to get him healed.Of course,I didn't want to leave his side.He's a huge part of me and until now it hurts that-"

Jinyoung wanted to reach on the younger when he paused and let the tears roll down his cheeks.But he fought that feeling,he needs to hear all of the explanations without any distractions.

"He died." Jinyoung was beyond shocked at the revelation

This time,he let himself reach out to the younger,wrapping his arms again,gently while rubbing circles at Daehwi's back.  
He felt how Daehwi's chest rose up and down and all he can do is hug him tighter

Sudden pang of guiltiness surrounded Jinyoung. All these time,Daehwi was suffering the loss of his father while he was busy getting all angry and bitter at the younger's sudden disappearance.

"Hyung,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to not inform you.I was just...scared."

"Why were you scared? I would understand you Daehwi.I love you so much that I'm willing to give you whatever you want."  
He knows that his pain is nonsense compared to what Daehwi has felt and probably still feeling now but for once,he wants to talk all of these out,with all honesty and truths.

"I was scared to hurt you which I ended up doing when I left you.There were so many things going on...and besides...I didn't even know if we were really a thing back then." Daehwi fidgets his hands as he lowers his head.

Jinyoung closed his eyes in attempt to calm down. As he said before,he can't blame the younger. He didn't give him any assurance.Neither of them opened about that topic before.He thought it was okay as long as they know that they love each other.

"I'm sorry.I thought it was fine since we both know how much we loved each other." He opened his eyes,only to look away when he met the younger's eyes.

"Woojin?" He tried to hold a poker face as he asked.  
"What about him?" Daehwi said softly.  
"He's your boyfriend,right?" His eyebrows creased when Daehwi smiled fondly.

"So you heard about it,huh? We're not together." 

"Wait...what? But Minhyun said..." his eyes widened as his voice falters into a whisper.

"We were never a thing." Daehwi chuckled. "Hyungseob hyung would probably kill me if ever I hog Woojin hyung's attention again."

"Wait,you mean Hyungseob? Ahn Hyungseob? The one who danced to 'Pick Me' in the Gym as a form of confession to Woojin?" 

"Exactly!" Both of them laughed at the memory.  
He remembered how Woojin got all embarrassed instead of Hyungseob.He was all red at that time.

"Woojin hyung just asked for my help at that time." The younger smirked. "You know how whipped he is for Hyungseob hyung.They had a misunderstanding and it took them years to fucking fix it. And yeah when I say that I helped him,it means I became his fake boyfriend for a year."

He shook his head in daze.So I just misunderstood it all this fucking time?

"The heart on your phone? There's a heart after Woojin's name..." He asked,still bothered by the explanations.  
"Oh that! I put a heart at the end of the contact names in my phone." Daehwi fished out his phone and showed him.

Woojin's Hyungseob❤️  
Puppy Niel hyung❤️  
Park Jeojang❤️  
Emperor Hwang❤️

It was indeed full of hearts.

"Don't tell me you're jealous,Bae Jinyoung." The younger smirked at him teasingly.  
"I won't tell it then." He countered and pulled the younger,capturing his lips.

"I love you,Lee Daehwi ." He whispered after their kiss.

Daehwi's eyes are still wide but then it slowly formed into a soft smile.

"I never stopped loving you,Jinyoung hyung."

"I'm so proud of you.You went through hardships by yourself.Although I wish I was there to help you but what's important is I'm here now.I'll always be here for you from now on.You don't have to carry it all alone."

Daehwi's eyes teared up as he pulled Jinyoung into a hug.

"Thank you.I'm also proud of you,hyung.I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again."

"You better not." He whispered to the younger jokingly.

__________________________________________

"Where are they?" Jinyoung whispered impatiently as they wait for their friends at the venue of their reunion party.  
"Relax.You're too excited hyung!" Daehwi laughed at him.

As if on cue,two people came in,hand in hand.

"Oh you two are early." He smirked when he saw Jihoon's cheek in a tint of pink.

Jinyoung turned to Daehwi and saw the younger looking at intertwined hands of the two.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Mind to explain what we are seeing right now?"

They suddenly heard noises coming in.The rest of their group have arrived.Jaehwan greeted them loudly with a guitar on his back.  
"OH MY GOSH" All of them looked at Seongwoo as he pointed the two hands with his lips.

Minhyun just smiled at them while turning to Jihoon,who's still blushing.

"We're in a relationship." 

Silence covered the hall but then it was interrupted when Guanlin shouted.

"FINALLY! I thought I was gonna die whenever Jihoon hyung whines at me because Minhyun hyung never looks at him before." They all laughed at Jihoon who just threw Guanlin a pointed look.

They saw Jihoon hide behind Minhyun's back as the others continued to tease them.

He felt a tug on his shirt and saw Daehwi smiling at him cheerfully.  
"They look good together." Daehwi whispered at him.  
"They do." Jinyoung ruffled the younger's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm we're still here you two!" Woojin exclaimed at the both of them. 

Daehwi just stuck his tongue out to Woojin then pointed to Hyungseob who was smiling cutely beside him.

"Don't be jealous Woojin hyung,you have Hyungseob there,why don't you kiss him too?" Jinyoung chuckled at Daehwi's counterattack.

Both of them just laughed when the others started pushing the two to kiss each other.

He pulled the younger in the waist as he whispered softly.

"I love you,Lee Daehwi.Thank you for loving me the second time around."

"I love you too,Jinyoung hyung.I never stopped loving you and I will never stop loving you."

**Author's Note:**

> So,I hope you enjoyed reading it^^ It’s my longest OneShot so far and I’m actually not that satisfied because I feel like it lacks details but here it is,I hope you somehow like it<3


End file.
